A Pelican hook is a marine fitting used to removably secure the end of a line or cable to an anchoring point. For example, such a fitting is often employed to connect the end of a lifeline, which lifeline extends around the perimeter of a boat deck, to a stanchion to enable that end to be disconnected in the event that becomes necessary for one reason or another.
The pelican hook usually comprises a more or less straight main body, one end of which has an opening which is internally threaded to receive a threaded shank connected to the line to be secured. The hook also includes a hook-like arm having more or less the shape of an inverted letter J. The curved end segment of the arm is hinged to the free end of the main body so that the arm can be swung between an open position wherein its straight segment is positioned away from the main body and a closed position wherein the straight segment of the arm lies flush against the main body and an eye is formed at the end of the hook.
Usually also, means are provided for locking the arm in its closed position. To applicant's knowledge, these means take one of two forms. A spring-loaded retractable locking pin is mounted through the main body of the hook so that one end of the pin extends through a passage in the arm when the arm is in its closed position and the other end of the pin projects from the main body opposite the arm and functions as a handle. When the hook arm is in its closed position and the pin is in its normal extended position, the pin projects into the passage in the arm, thereby locking the arm in its closed position. On the other hand, when the pin is in its retracted position, its end adjacent the arm is retracted into the main body permitting the arm to swing outward on its hinge to the main body.
In the other type of hook, the arm is releasably locked in its closed position by a U-shaped hasp which is pivotally connected to the main body so that it can be swung between a position wherein the hasp engages around the free end of the arm when that arm is in its closed position and a releasing position wherein it is swung away from the arm permitting the arm to swing away from the main body.
The prior pelican hooks of this general type have not been entirely satisfactory, however. This is because in the first type hook, the handle of the spring loaded plunger terminates in a fixed eye which projects from the pelican hook body. This eye sometimes gets caught on moving lines or on the wearing apparel of a passerby so that the plunger is inadvertently retracted, thereby releasing the hook arm. The other type pelican hook employing a hasp to lock the hook arm is disadvantaged because it is relatively difficult to release.
Most importantly, however, both conventional pelican hooks are not as safe and reliable as they might be because only one lock is used to secure the hook arm in its closed position. If that lock fails or is released inadvertently, the pelican hook arm can swing open, thereby releasing the hook from its anchoring point. Such inadvertent release can have disastrous consequences if, for example, the pelican hook is being used to anchor a lifeline or other comparable line or cable.